1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and manufacturing technology for that device, and relates in particular to a technology effective for applications to semiconductor devices including N-channel conductive type MISFET (Hereafter also called N channel or Nch.) and P-channel conductive type MISFET (Hereafter also called P channel or Pch.) on the same substrate and manufacturing technology for those devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Every year the performance demanded from transistors becomes ever higher due to tough demands in recent years for more performance from equipment containing semiconductor devices. One type of tough demand on transistor performance is the transistor current drive.
One technology for enhancing the current drive performance in transistors is a technology that utilizes the stress in the silicon-nitride (SiN) interlayer film to change the stress in the channel sections and boost the transistor current drive performance.
In Nch (N channels) the stress on the channel section is along the direction of the tensile force so that better current drive performance can be expected there. Conversely, in Pch (P channels) the stress on channel section is along the direction of compression so that better current drive performance can be expected there. The channel section is also called a current path.
WO2002/043151 and JP-A-2005-057301 disclose technology for regulating the stress according to the transistor polarity.
First of all in WO2002/043151, two types of stress control films are formed in different directions on the respective P and N channels, and function to regulate the stress on the respective P and N channels.
The film thicknesses of the respective stress control films also control the amount of stress on the respective P and N channels.